


The Library

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: My take on what Will and Tessa did in the library during Ch. 8 of Chain of Gold.
Relationships: Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 35





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

“I don’t think we are ever going to find what we are looking for, Tess,” Will said, slamming the book he was holding down onto the library table. “We’ve been looking for hours, and we still have nothing.”

Tessa sat in the chair beside Will, and she turned her head to look over at him. She felt her heart clench at the sight of her husband. His hair was mussed, his tie was askew, and his eyes were full of shadows and exhaustion. She could tell that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and she was consumed with the urge to do whatever she could to help him.

“This isn’t a total waste, Will,” she murmured, reaching over to place her hand over his. “We will find what we need. We only need to keep faith.”

Will sighed and laid his head down on the table. “Do you really believe that? Our loved ones are dying, Tessa.”

Tessa was alarmed. She never heard Will speak like this; like there was no hope. “Yes. Yes, I believe it, Will,” she whispered. She ran a hand through his thick black curls, lingering on one of the gray strands. “Everything is going to be alright. I know it all seems hopeless now, but I know that everything is going to work out in the end.”

Will raised his head, his blue eyes shining. “My Tessa,” he whispered, reaching a hand out to run a finger down her cheek. “Your words are always a comfort to my heart.”

He continued moving his hand down, ghosting down Tessa’s shoulders, her breasts. She felt a wave of desire wash over her as his warm hands moved down her body. She looked closer at him, and even though Will was obviously tired and stressed, he was still beautiful to her.

Perhaps he only needed a little something to take his mind off of things.

She leaned forward, gripping the arm of the chair he was sitting in. “My beautiful Will. Let me comfort you by not only my words,” she murmured, pulling the chair away from the table, ”but also with my love.” She got down onto her knees, fighting her way through her skirts. She placed her hands on his thighs, looking up at him as she waited for his reaction.

He looked down at her, his lips parting slightly. “Tessa, there’s so much to do.” He glanced over at the door. “Anyone could walk in at any moment.”

Tessa began to unbutton his jacket. “William, when have you ever cared about anyone walking in?” she asked, moving her fingers down to his trousers. “Besides, this won’t be the first time we’ve been together in the library. Let me take your mind off things.”

Will groaned, and Tessa knew he was remembering the other times they had made love in this room. “It is late. I doubt anyone is up at this hour,” Will said finally, smirking down at Tessa.

Tessa had gotten Will’s trousers unbuttoned, and he raised his hips to help her pull them down. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her hand around his length and began to stroke him.

“Mmm, Tess,” Will moaned, tipping his head back slightly. He was gripping the arms of the chair, and Tessa decided she wanted to take things up a notch.

She leaned forward, and flicked her tongue across the tip of his cock. Will gasped loudly, moving his hand down to tangle it in her hair. “Hmm,” she said, still flicking her tongue across the tip. “You like this, don’t you?”

“You’re such a tease, my wife,” Will said. “But yes, I love everything you do to me.” His expression was full of love and adoration, and Tessa felt another wave of desire wash over her under his intense gaze.

Tessa placed both of her hands back on his thighs. “Well, in that case..” she said, trailing off as she took all of him into her mouth. Will moaned as he gently guided her with the hand that was tangled in her hair.

This most definitely wasn’t the first time Tessa had done this, and she knew what her husband liked. She expertly licked and sucked him, taking him as deep into her mouth as she could. She eventually added her hand in, stroking him as she sucked.

Will was falling apart under her fingertips. His eyes were snapped shut, and he was biting his lip to hold in his moans. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax. “Tess, Tess,” he said, trying to pull her mouth away before he came.

However, Tessa wasn’t having that. She stayed put, still driving him crazy with her mouth. She shook her head at him. I want you. All of you.

Will threw his head back as he came. Tessa felt the warm liquid hit the back of her throat, but she didn’t mind. He was her husband, and the father of her children, and she loved every part of him.

After Will was done, she pulled away, wiping her mouth as she swallowed. Will was staring at her, his mouth open. “What has gotten into you?” he asked, his tone playful.

Tessa chuckled softly. “I just wanted to take your mind off your troubles for a while,” she said. She squinted her eyes at him. “Did it work?”

“What troubles?” he replied, leaning forward to reach for her. “Though I hate to know that my needs have been taken care of, but yours are still left untended.”

Tessa crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him softly. “Well, we must get that taken care of.”

The two of them began kissing and running their hands along each other, just as the door to the library opened. Luckily, they were sitting at a table that was blocked by one of the massive bookcases.

“Dammit,” Will said, craning his neck to see who it was. “It really is late. Who would be up at this hour?”

Tessa rolled her eyes, turning Will’s face back to her. “It doesn’t matter,” she said as she stood up. She reached a hand out to him, a smirk on her lips. “Pull your trousers up, Will Herondale. Take me to bed.”

They made their way out of the library, somehow managing to remain unseen by anyone. They went to their bedroom, where Will made sure his wife’s needs were taken care of.


End file.
